Control systems may include permissive logic that may permit or prohibit progression in a state machine or process. Operators or users may view the current state of permissive logic in control systems via human machine interface (HMI) or supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) screens, which may graphically depict such states. A graphical depiction may exist for each possible permissive logic state. In existing systems, unfortunately, each such graphical depiction may be manually generated, which may be costly, time-consuming, and error prone.